With the increasing popularity of competitive swimming and the attendant emphasis upon sophisticated training procedures and training equipment, there has been a vast increase in the appearance of different devices for use in competitive and recreational swimming development. One area which has seen a proliferation of activity is in regard to flotation devices which are employed to effect or supplement flotation and provide total or partial immobilization of a portion or portions of a swimmer's body in order to concentrate on the development of techniques involving other body portions involved in a total stroke makeup. Examples of devices of this nature are leg buoys and kickboards which have been developed in a variety of forms.
In regard particularly to leg buoys, such devices are employed to provide flotation for and essential immobilization of a swimmer's legs, while permitting the development of improved techniques or strength and endurance with respect to arm motions and/or breathing techniques. Leg buoys of various types have been developed primarily from inflated or foam materials which within limited size constraints produce significant buoyant assist to the legs of a swimmer. In some instances dual flotation elements have been joined by rope or other connectors such that a flotation element is positioned above and below the legs of a swimmer horizontally positioned in a back or front prone position in a pool. In other instances, composite flotation elements have been provided which effect some extent of conformance with body contours to assist in the selective retention of the leg buoy with minimal leg effort on the part of the swimmer. While the flotation objective has been generally achieved by most of these devices the adaptability of these devices to swimmers of different sizes and weights has in many instances been inadequate. In addition, some of these devices have not been constructed in such a fashion as to withstand the rigors of both proper and occasionally improper usage which inevitably results in the recreational environment of most swimming pools.